A perfect picture?
by putteiblabarsskogen
Summary: one shot, how life can turn out when you have broken up and you have one too many drinks.


Challenge - Need you now – Marissa and Alex

**Picture Perfect**

There are things that can make some things perfect in this world and now she somehow had managed to mess those up, again.

Seeing the photos scattered all over the floor of her room makes her remember all of those picture perfect moments that they had shared together, and they were now all gone, all she had left was the pictures that told her that it had been real and not a dream.

She grabbed the phone that was also laying on the floor together with all of the photos and other kinds of memorabilia of what this had been. She looked on the phone stating to dial one number at the time but before she pushed the call button she erased the number. She couldn't make the call even if she wanted too.

It wasn't up to her anymore or the other girl, it was over, and it was over for a reason. And there is a reason for exes to stay just that.

/

At another side of the city another girl laid on a well used couch, she had no use of her bed it was too much for her to remember the girl that she wanted to be here next to her.

Moving her head to the left she could see how the red numbers on the clock taunted her, letting her now that it was now late, really late and that she should be sleeping, she knew that she had said to her ex that she wouldn't call again. She had promised after the last time she had called drunk, telling her that she needed her.

But in a moment of weakness she grabbed her phone dialed the familiar number that she knew by heart even if she no longer needed it. She looked one more time at the clock, a quarter past one and she was alone, like she had been for weeks, and she was weak, waiting for the girl on the other side to pick up her phone.

A tired voice answered, _"Hello."_ It was all it took for her to break down in tears, not being able to say a word. _"Marissa? Is that you?"_

She managed to get a word out, just a simple word, "Yes." It was quiet on both ends of the phone; neither of them knew what they should be saying or why this happened.

She could hear how the other girl was breathing and still hadn't hung up the phone and that was a start.

"I need you now." Was all that she could get out followed by a quite, and barley there, "Sorry."

She knew what was coming, it was always the same, she had no idea why she even did what she did but it was better than nothing, she at least felt something during these minutes and after those words, _"I can't."_

And she said the same thing as always, it was always the same conversation but this was what made her feel alive for a moment, "I know but I miss you, Alex."

/

She did the same thing every time after that call that she knew would come. She walked up from her bed and walked out to the kitchen, trying to find her bottle. She knew that there was going to be one there somewhere, she hadn't taken the last from it yet.

As she found what she was looking for, she took the bottle and moved to the livingroom, and sat down on the couch, it was the same thing as always, turning on the TV trying to find a old scary movie that she could watch, once again she was thrown back to what she was trying to forget.

All she wanted was for the tall, lanky girl to come through the door like she used to. She had been swept of her feet the first time that she had seen the girl, she had fallen at that point and at the same time she knew that this was going to happen it always did.

Remembering the first thing that she had heard the girl say to her, _"just so you know there are no paper towels in the bathroom?"_ That was a great pickup line if you looked for one, it had been said in the passing.

She kind of hopped that the girl would have the same thoughts as she did and actually be brave enough to do something about them, she didn't have the nerve to do what she wanted she had been hurt one too many times before.

/

She had found a bottle with some kind of alcohol even if her friends and parts of her family had been there and emptied what was left of the alcohol but she always found away to get some.

And now she was laying there, a little drunk, well more than she had been at first, and it all deepened on how you saw it. She knew that it would happen, it was the same thing that happened after she had spoken to her and she knew that and yet she did just that.

She had lost all of that little control that she had had left, all she could say was, "I need you now."

When she thought about all of this that she now she was in, she would rather feel this kind of pain and hurt this much than feeling nothing at all, this meant that she at least was still alive.

To her that meant that she still had the chance to fix the things that she messed up.

/

She knew that she should be doing this but she was a little drunk, and she had no control anymore of what she was doing.

"I just need you now." She said to herself, she was going to take this into her own hands, she could no longer wait.

She walked up to the door, she used her left hand to knock on the door, hoping that she would be there and open the door for her but she didn't know for sure.

"What are you doing here?"

She couldn't help but to smile when she saw the girl, she knew that this was the right thing to do and that she was happy that she did this after all. "I just need you now."

/

As she was standing in her door looking at the girl that she had been talking to on the phone and that had told her that she couldn't was now standing in front of her telling her that she needed her, the same words that she had said over the phone.

This was just not happening not to her of all people.

And hearing the girl more or less pleading with her was not what she was expecting at all. "Marissa, please, I just need you now."

She wished that she wasn't feeling just the same, but then again she had never had any control over her feelings. "I know, I need you now too."

Taking the girls' hand in her own, waiting for Alex to change the grip so that their fingers were intertwining with each other just like they had done before but this time she hoped it was for forever.

Need You Now Lyrics  
Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor  
Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now

Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time

It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now

woah woaaah.  
Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at all

It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now  
And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without

I just need you now  
I just need you now (wait)  
Ooo, baby, I need you now


End file.
